Missbraucht
by monaRa
Summary: Hermine wird von Ron vergewaltigt. Wird sie dadurch ihre Liebe finden? Entscheidet selbst, ob ich weiter schreiben soll...
1. 1

„Mir war langweilig und da ich gerade meine Hausaufgaben beendet hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in das Zimmer meiner zwei besten Freunde.  
Dort angekommen klopfte ich und trat ein. In dem Zimmer fand ich nur Ron, der mit seinem Rücken zu mir gewandt, auf seinem Bett saß.  
Ich fragte Ron, was er gerade mache und ob ich störe, doch als er nicht geantwortet hat, ging ich näher zu ihm.  
Er drehte sich langsam um, sein Kopf war gesenkt, deswegen konnte ich auch nicht das Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen.  
Ich schwöre, hätte ich es gesehen, ich wäre sofort weggerannt und erst wieder mit Harry zu ihm gegangen.  
Doch weil er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt, dachte ich irgendetwas sei passiert und er wollte nicht, das ich sehe wie er weint.  
Also trat ich noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, da ich ihn trösten wollte.  
Doch dann stand er plötzlich auf und wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Ich wollte gerade fragen, was er vor hat, als er auf mich zutrat.  
Als er ganz nah bei mir war, hob er seine Hände an meine Schultern und drückte mich leicht nach hinten.  
Ich stolperte und flog geradewegs auf ein Bett. Jetzt konnte ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen und was ich sah, schockierte und erschreckte mich zugleich.  
Er lächelte mich mit einer Begierde an, die mir den Atem raubte. Dieses lächeln raubte mir nicht nur meinen Atem, sondern auch mein Denkvermögen, sonst hätte ich schleunigst das Weite gesucht, denn noch hatte ich die Gelegenheit.  
Er kam näher zum Bett und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Ich dachte schon, das er mich gleich verflucht, doch er sprach lediglich eine Formel, die meine Arme an den Bettpfosten band.  
Spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich, was er wollte. Mich überkam Panik, so dass ich nicht mal daran dachte, das ich mich mit meinen Beinen gegen ihn wehren könnte.  
Ich fing an ihn anzubetteln, sich das noch einmal genau zu überlegen, es würde doch nichts bringen.  
Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit begriff ich, das mein betteln und flehen nichts brachte. Also fing ich an zu schreien.  
Nun lachte er sadistisch und beugte sich über mich. Er begann, mich zu küssen und währenddessen öffnete er mit seinen widerlichen Händen die Knöpfe meiner Bluse.  
Ich verfluchte mich selbst dafür, das ich einen BH angezogen hatte, dessen Verschluss vorne war.  
So blieb Ron eine Menge Zeit erspart. Aber ich denke, hätte ich einen anderen BH angezogen, er hätte nicht gezögert ihn zu zerreißen.  
Ich lag da, konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, weil mein bester Freund das alles gegen meinen Willen tat.  
Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt angefangen zu weinen, doch das schien ihm nur noch mehr einzuheizen.  
Er küsste meine Tränen weg und schob seine Hand über meine Brüste, bis zum Bund meines Rockes.  
Ich fing fürchterlich an zu zittern, ich hatte nur noch Angst. Er schob seine Hand grob unter meinen Rock, in meinen Slip und fuhr dort mit seinen Fingern über meine Schamlippen, stimulierte meine Klitoris.  
Das schlimmste daran war, das mein Körper auf ihn reagierte. Doch endlich kam ich wieder zur Besinnung und wehrte mich gegen ihn.  
Ich überkreuzte meine Bein, so dass er seine Hand nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Darüber war er so wütend, das er anfing, mich mit seiner anderen Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen.  
Er biss mir in den Hals, die Schulter und wo er noch alles hinkam, bis ich lockerließ. Dann nahm er wieder seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und zauberte meine Füße auf die gleiche Weise an die Pfosten, wie meine Hände.  
Ich bemerkte, das seine Geduld mit mir am Ende war und fürchtete schon, das ich aus dieser Sache nicht mehr lebend herauskommen würde.  
Er riss mir den Slip runter und schob seine Hose und seine Shorts runter in seine Kniekehlen, dann beugte er sich über mich und drang hart in mich ein. Mir entfuhr ein Aufschrei, da ich noch Jungfrau gewesen war.  
Er drang immer und immer wieder in mich ein und war dabei so rücksichtslos, das ich ihn nicht mehr erkannte.  
Ich hoffte nur noch, das er es schnell beenden würde. Tatsächlich war er nach einer kurzen Zeit, die mir unendlich erschien, fertig. Er zog sich an und verließ den Raum.  
Mir wurde klar, das er denken musste, das ich ihn nicht verraten würde. Das, wem auch immer dieses Bett gehört, ich es auf ihn schieben würde.  
Als er nach einer Weile nicht zurück kam, wusste ich, das er auch nicht wieder kommen würde. Ich lag einfach nur da und weinte.  
Ich konnte das alles nicht verstehen. Nach einer Weile stellte ich fest, das der Zauber nicht mehr wirkte.  
Das Zimmer sah so friedlich aus, doch ich wusste, das ich es nicht mehr alleine betreten könnte. Als ich mir ganz sicher war, das niemand kommt, verließ ich so schnell es ging diesen Raum und machte mich auf den Weg zu ihnen.  
Ich bin nicht hier, um von ihnen Mitleid zu bekommen, ich will lediglich das Ron für das, was er getan hat, bestraft wird.  
Während ich durch das Schloss gelaufen bin, kam mir der Gedanke, das es ihnen eine Freude sein würde, Ron von der Schule fliegen zu lassen.  
Ich will, das wenigstens einer einen Vorteil aus dieser Situation für sich finden kann, Professor Snape!"


	2. 2

Professor Snape rannte praktisch die Gänge entlang, während Hermine hinter ihm herschlich. Es war ihr nicht wichtig, mit dem Professor Schritt halten zu können, da er sowieso erst alleine mit dem Direktor reden wollte.  
Auf dem halben Weg in die Richtung des Zimmers des Direktors, sah sie, wie Draco Malfoy gerade aus einem Leerstehenden Klassenzimmer trat.  
Als auch er sie entdeckt hatte, stellte er sich mitten auf den Weg, damit sie nicht an ihm vorbei konnte. "Was willst du von mir, Draco?" fragte sie ihn genervt.  
"Draco? Wann hab ich dir erlaubt, mich Draco zu nennen, du wertloses Schlammblut?" stellte er die Gegenfrage.  
"Jetzt kommt also wieder die Masche mit dem Schlammblut, wie? Fällt dir nichts besseres ein? Du bist einfach nur jämmerlich und außerdem hab ich wichtigere Probleme als deine Benennung, z.B. wurde ich vor nicht einmal 30 min. vergewaltigt, also würdest du mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen?" sagte Hermine, wobei sie mit jedem Satz lauter wurde.  
Draco sah sie irritiert an, packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich in das Klassenzimmer. Als sie drinnen waren, ließ er sie immer noch nicht los.  
Hermine funkelte ihn böse an. Er wollte sie gerade loslassen und weiter nachfragen, als sie einen Schritt näher zu ihm kam und sich an seine Schulter lehnte.  
Sie wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal wurde ihr klar, was eigentlich passiert war. Davor hatte sie alles wie in Trance erlebt, doch nachdem sie heraus geschrieen hatte, das sie vergewaltig wurde, realisierte sie es erst richtig.  
Hermine fing an, an seiner Schulter zu weinen. Das erste was Draco einfiel, war, sie erstmal zu trösten, damit er vielleicht mehr erfahren würde.

* * *

Lorelai Ferron, tut mir Leid das dich die Story fertig macht  
vanillewoelkchen, cool das sie dir gefällt  
Elisabeth-Courtney, ich bemühe mich immer schnell weiter zu schreiben, bald ist ja leider wieder Schule  
Cuschi11, wie Harry reagiert, wirst du bald erfahren  
Taetzchen, wie schon gesagt, ich schreib so schnell wie es geht weiter 


	3. 3

Nachdem Hermine sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, rückte sie etwas von ihm ab. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte..."stammelte Hermine mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Draco sah das als seine Chance, mehr zu erfahren und legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn. „Hey, es ist schon ok." flüsterte er ihr zu und drückte sanft ihr Kinn hoch.  
Die Blicke der beiden trafen aufeinander. Hermine beugte sich näher zu Draco heran, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen.  
Zuerst war Draco zu keiner Reaktion fähig, bis ihm klar wurde, das Hermine Granger, das Schlammblut und die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, ihn küsste.  
Er schuckte sie von sich weg, so das sie einige Schritte zurück stolperte. Hermines Augen weiteten sich entsetz, sie drehte sich um und rannte fort.  
Wie hatte sie das tun können? fragte Hermine sich immer wieder. Zuerst hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, weil sie einfach nur alleine sein wollte, doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm.  
Dort angekommen, wartete sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, da sie ja das Passwort nicht wusste.  
Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten öffnete sich der Weg zur Treppe und sie wurde von ihrem übellaunigen Zaubertränkeprofessor hoch gerufen.

* * *

honeydonkey, danke, ich hoffe du liest weiter  
SamantaCrown, danke  
Taetzchen, lass dich überraschen ;-)  
Lorelai Ferron, dann ist ja gut  
Flerina, danke, ich versuche, weiter so gut zu beschreiben :-)


	4. 4

Nachdem Hermine dem Direktor fast alles erzählt hatte, wurde sie von ihm entlassen. Einige Details, die sie Snape erzählt hatte, hatte sie vor dem Direktor verschwiegen, weil es ihr einfach zu peinlich war.  
Sie war gerade bei der vorletzten Stufe angekommen, als auch Severus Snape aus dem Zimmer des Direktors kam.  
„Miss Granger" rief er „kommen sie in meinen Klassenraum, ich möchte noch mit ihnen reden."  
Die beiden machten sich schweigend auf den Weg, diesmal hatte Hermine sich seinem Schritttempo angepasst.  
Im Klassenzimmer angekommen, setzte Snape sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und Hermine sich direkt davor.  
Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, da sie in ihre Gedanken vertieft war. Zuerst sagte Snape nichts, weil er bemerkt hatte, wie abwesend sie sich gab.  
Er wollte ihr etwas Zeit geben, sich wieder einigermaßen selbst zu finden. „Der Direktor hat mir vorgeschlagen, das sie die nächsten paar Nächte in der Nähe meiner privaten Räume hausieren sollten.  
Da sie sich mir als erstes anvertraut haben, hielt er es für das Beste. Wären sie damit einverstanden, Miss Granger?"fragte er sie stirnrunzelnd.  
Er selbst wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, das sie zuerst zu ihm gelaufen war. Zwar hatte sie ihm erklärt, das sie nur zu ihm gekommen war, damit wenigstens einer einen Nutzen aus der Sachen für sich haben könnte, doch das kaufte er der klugen Gryffindor nicht ab.  
Es gab einen anderen Grund und er wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn er das nicht herausfinden würde. „Ja, es wäre mir Recht." war die einzige Antwort, die sie zu Stande brachte.  
„Gut, dann schlage ich vor, sie gehen jetzt in ihr Zimmer und packen ihre benötigten Sachen zusammen, so das sie nach dem Abendessen ihre neuen Räume beziehen können.  
Mir ist außerdem noch aufgefallen, das sie Professor Dumbledore nicht alles so erzählt haben wie mir. Hat das einen bestimmten Grund?"fragte Snape lauernd.  
Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand dann auf. Ihr Professor für Zaubertränke winkte sie mit der Hand raus, als Zeichen, das er nichts weiter zu sagen hätte.  
Nachdem seine klügste Schülerin weg war, vertiefte er sich in seine Gedanken. Währenddessen machte Hermine sich auf den Weg um ihre Sachen zu packen.  
Es machte ihr überhaupt nichts aus, in die Nähe ihres Professors zu ziehen. Er war immerhin der einzige, der keine blöden Fragen stellen und sie in Ruhe lassen würde. Hermine brauchte jetzt ihre Ruhe, damit sie über alles nachdenken und sich selbst wieder finden könnte.  
Harry würde nur versuchen sie aufzumuntern oder er würde sie ausfragen. Darauf hatte Hermine aber keine Lust. Außerdem würde es sich im Gryffindorturm nicht vermeiden lassen, irgendwann auf Ron zu treffen.  
Sie war sich zwar sicher, das Ron bald von der Schule fliegen würde, aber bis es soweit war, wollte sie es sich nicht unnötig schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon war.  
Als sie an dem Porträt zum Eingang in den Gryffindorturm angekommen war, blieb sie erst mal davor stehen und holte tief Luft.  
Wenn sie jetzt mit so einer traurigen Miene rein gehen würde, würden sie gleich alle mit Fragen belästigen, was denn los sei. Also setzte sie ein falsches Lächeln auf und nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort.  
Sie lief eilig durch denn Raum und vermied es, zu gucken wer alles da war. Als sie dann, ihrer Meinung nach, diesen endlosen Gang hinter sich gebracht hatte, warf sie doch einen Blick zurück und entdeckte gleich Harry, der besorgt aufgestanden war und zu ihr laufen wollte.  
Da sie keine Lust hatte mit irgendjemanden zu reden, egal mit wem, eilte sie die Stufen rauf. Oben angekommen konnte sie nicht mehr und ihr liefen wieder Tränen die Wange hinunter.  
Sie ging schnell in ihr Zimmer und packte ihren Koffer mit einem Zauberspruch. Dieser Zauberspruch veranlasste zwar, das ihre gesamten Sachen im Koffer landeten, doch es störte sie nicht weiter, da sie ja nicht wusste, wie lange sie neben dem Professor wohnen würde.  
Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. In ein paar Minuten würde das Essen beginnen, doch es würde ohne sie stattfinden müssen, da Hermine überhaupt keinen Hunger verspürte.  
Als sie vermutete, das alle Gryffindors zum Essen in die Große Halle verschwunden waren, nahm sie ihren Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.  
Da das Essen erst angefangen hatte, musste sie dort einige Minuten warten. Doch da es eine Angewohnheit von Severus Snape war, so früh wie möglich aus der Großen Halle zu verschwinden, wurde sie schon bald in ihre neuen Räume geführt.  
„Danke, Professor Snape. Danke für alles."sagte sie und schloss dann die Tür, nachdem er sich verwundert umgedreht hatte und gegangen war.  
Dieses Mädchen erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Hermine hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht alles auszuräumen und zu sortieren, sondern war gleich in ihr Bett und somit in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

* * *

Liz Black, danke für den Tip mit längeren Kapiteln, ich probier´s  
hiriel, danke ich versuch ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben  
Lorelai Ferron, egal, wie oft du dich wiederholst ;-)  
Rory, danke für dein Review  
Flerina, geht auch schon wieder weiter :-) 


	5. 5

Es war die erste Nacht, die Hermine in ihrem neuen Zimmer schlief. Gleichzeitig war es auch die erste Nacht, die sie seit ihrer Vergewaltigung verbrachte.  
Sie träumte davon, doch ihr kam der Traum fast noch schlimmer vor, als die Realität. In ihrem Traum spielte sie alles noch einmal durch, hörte sich schreien und spürte die Tränen, die ihr heiß aus den Augen flossen.  
Doch in ihrem Traum spürte sie auch, das sie geschüttelt wurde. Zwei kräftige Hände lagen auf ihren Schultern und schüttelten sie durch, bis sie plötzlich aufwachte.  
Das gehörte nicht zu ihrem Traum, genau so wenig wie die Schreie und die Tränen es taten. Sie lag schweißnass und Tränen überströmt in ihrem Bett.  
Zuerst konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Sie lag schließlich nicht in ihrem Bett. Und noch dazu war sie nicht mal in ihrem Zimmer.  
Doch nach kurzer Zeit erinnerte sie sich, das sie seit dem heutigen Tag in den Quartieren direkt neben Snapes wohnte. Und auf einmal bemerkte sie wieder, was um sie herum geschah.  
Professor Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit angesprochen und erwartete wahrscheinlich auch eine Antwort.  
„Miss Granger, beruhigen sie sich, es war nur ein Traum!"sagte ihr Professor zu ihr. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute ihn lange an, bis sie reagierte. „Nein Professor, nicht nur ein Traum. Das war echt!" flüsterte sie ihm so leise zu, das er sie fast nicht verstanden hätte.  
Doch diese Worte reichten, um dem gefürchtesten Lehrer der ganzen Schule sprachlos zu machen.  
Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, das es schwer werden würde, wenn das Opfer einer Vergewaltigung neben ihn ziehen würde. Doch das es ihn so hart traf, dieses sonst so starke und stolze Mädchen so gebrochen und schwach zu sehen, hätte niemand voraussagen können.  
Doch er war zu ihr gekommen, weil es ihr nicht gut ging und er wollte alles für ihn mögliche tun, damit sie wieder lächeln könnte.  
Er hatte sich für Weasley noch eine spezielle Behandlung überlegt, bevor man ihn endgültig der Schule verweisen würde.  
Denn eins war gewiss, Weasley war nur noch so lange auf der Schule, bis er mit ihm fertig sein würde. Er hatte Dumbledore darum gebeten, den Rotschopf erst von der Schule zu werfen, wenn er noch eine letzte Stunde mit ihm gehabt hätte.  
Dumbledore war zwar zuerst etwas verwirrt und skeptisch gewesen, doch er hatte zugestimmt. Er hatte außerdem zugestimmt, Hermine Granger den ganzen nächsten Tag vom Unterricht zu befreien, weil er dachte, das sie den Feuermelder nicht unbedingt sehen müsste.  
„Es...es tut mir leid, aber ich kann daran nichts ändern. Sie sind den ganzen morgigen Tag entschuldigt. Versuchen sie noch etwas zu schlafen, ihre Mahlzeiten werden ihnen hier her gebracht werden." mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen.  
Also stand er auf und ging auf die Tür zu, doch bevor er hinaustrat, warf er noch einen letzten Blick zu ihr zurück. Sie saß noch immer genau wie vor einigen Augenblicken da und sie sah noch immer noch so zerbrechlich und ängstlich aus wie er sie verlassen hatte.  
Auf einmal spürte Severus eine Welle der Wut in sich zusammenbrechen. Wenn er sich von seinen Gefühlen hinreißen lassen würde, wäre er schon längst bei Weasley um ihn ins nächste Jahrtausend zu fluchen.  
In seinen Jahren als Todesser hatte er Menschen ermorden und foltern müssen, doch das hier war schlimmer. Es war schlimmer, weil das Opfer noch am Leben war, weil sie sich an alles erinnern konnte und weil der Täter einer ihrer besten Freunde gewesen war.  
Doch morgen wäre der Tag der Vergeltung, auch wenn diese Vergewaltigung kein Angriff auf ihn persönlich war.  
Morgen würde Dumbledore Ronald Weasley nach dem Unterricht zu sich rufen und ihn darüber aufklären, das er von allem wusste. Das er von der Schule verwiesen und dem Zaubereiministerium gemeldet wurde.  
So eine Tat konnte man nicht einfach so begehen, ohne damit zu rechnen, das man bestraft wurde. Weasley hatte wahrscheinlich darauf vertraut, das seine ehemalige beste Freundin zu ihm halten und ihn nicht verraten würde, doch er hatte sich geirrt.  
Hermine war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie mitfühlend ihr Professor zu ihr gewesen war, auf seine Art zumindest. Am liebsten hätte sie gehabt, das er bei ihr blieb. Das er sie in seine starken Arme nahm und einfach nur fest hielt.  
Das kam ihr selbst merkwürdig vor, denn in der Muggelwelt hatte sie schon oft berichte gehört und gelesen, in denen gesagt wurde, das Vergewaltigungsopfer niemanden an sich ran ließen, nicht einmal die Eltern oder Freunde.  
Doch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise fühlte sie sich von ihrem dunklen, kalten Professor beschützt. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen, wie sie sich, wie sie glaubte, bei noch niemanden gefühlt hatte.  
Doch sie schrieb dieses Gefühl ihrer momentanen Lage zu, da es keinen logischen Grund für dieses Gefühl gab.

* * *

Flerina, danke, es wird auch weiterhin spannend bleiben (hoffe ich doch)  
milva, mal schauen ob sie sich wieder sehen, was denkst du?  
Liz Black, war ja auch ein guter Tip, dauert jetzt aber auch ein bisschen länger  
hiriel, danke :-) 


	6. 6

Severus Snape kam gerade die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro hinunter, als ihm Ronald Weasley entgegenlief.  
„Ah, Mister Weasley, nach ihnen habe ich gesucht!"flüsterte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sichtlich verwirrt ging Ron zu ihm. Noch bevor er fragen konnte, was überhaupt los war, schickte Snape ihn schon die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hoch.  
Sein erster Plan war gewesen, mit der Zaubertrankklasse der Abschlussjährgänge einen Hochexplosiven und Hautverätzenden Trank zu brauen, Weasley eine falsche Zutat hinzufügen zu lassen und ihn leiden zu lassen.  
Doch das Risiko war zu hoch, das erstens, andere verletzt werden könnten und zweitens, könnte man die Zutat nachweisen und er wollte seine Stelle als Professor nicht verlieren.  
Also hatte er sich etwas anderes ausgedacht, denn es könnte ihn wohl keiner wegen einer einfachen „Meinungsverschiedenheit"mit einem ehemaligen Schüler nach Askaban stecken, erst Recht nicht kündigen und außerdem würde er Ronald Weasley zumindest einen Bruchteil der Schmerzen zufügen, die der Feuermelder seiner besten Freundin angetan hatte.  
So hatte er also mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Er wusste genau, das der Direktor ihm Zeit geben würde, bis er seine Sachen gepackt hatte und am Abend sollte er unauffällig gehen.  
Das hatte er nicht verdient. Man sollte ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloßstellen. Doch Severus wusste, wer bei der Verabschiedung dabei sein würde.  
Also würde er jetzt zu Miss Granger gehen und sie darüber informieren, das Ronald Weasley der Schule verwiesen würde. Wie würde sie wohl darauf reagieren?  
Hermine hatte sich während dieser Konfrontation unter die Dusche gestellt und lies das heiße Wasser ihren Körper runter laufen.  
In ihren Gedanken sah sie immer wieder das Gesicht von Ron Weasley, egal ob sie ihre Augen offen oder geschlossen hielt.  
Mit dem heißen Wasser vermischten sich ihre salzigen Tränen und sie sank auf den Boden der Dusche. Wie hatte er ihr das antun können? fragte sie sich immer wieder.  
Sie wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt und bekam nicht einmal mit, wie jemand gegen die Tür ihres Zimmers hämmerte.  
Erst als jemand die Türe ihrer Duschkabine öffnete, blickte sie sich panisch von ihren Füßen nach oben. Vor ihr stand ihr Professor für Zaubertränke und hielt ein Handtuch vor sich gestreckt.  
Er hatte seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt um nicht seine nackte Schülerin zu sehen. „Miss Granger, ich bitte sie aufrichtig herauszukommen, ich muss etwas mit ihnen besprechen." sagte er nach kurzer Zeit.  
Hermine stand unsicher auf, schaltete die Dusche aus und griff nach dem Handtuch. Ihr Professor wandte sich von ihr ab und verließ den Raum.  
Als sie dann alleine war, nahm sie die Sachen, die sie sich vor der Dusche hergerichtet hatte und zog sie sich an.  
Dann schaute sie noch schnell in den Spiegel und bespritzte ihr warmes Gesicht mit kühlem Wasser. Sie atmete noch ein paar mal tief durch und ging dann in ihr Zimmer, in dem sie Severus Snape vermutete.  
Auf einem Sessel am Kamin fand sie ihn und setzte sich in den zweiten, der neben ihm war. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger, das ich sie stören musste, aber nach mehrfachem Klopfen an ihrer Tür, auf das keine Reaktion erfolgte, machte ich mir Sorgen und verschaffte mir Zutritt in ihre Räume. Als ich dann die Dusche hörte, entschloss ich mich kurzum sie aufzusuchen. Das ist unverzeihlich, ich entschuldige mich.  
Worüber ich eigentlich mit ihnen reden wollte, ist der Schulverweis von Ronald Weasley. Er wird morgen während dem Unterricht von der Schule gehen, um unangenehme Fragen und Zwischenfälle zu verhindern.  
Die Frage ist, Miss Granger, ob sie dabei sein wollen?" endete er und blickte sie von der Seite an.  
Vor so einer Frage hatte sie sich gefürchtet, doch sie hatte auch lange überlegt, was sie antworten würde. „Ja, Professor Snape, ich will dabei sein. Ich bin es mir schuldig, ihn wenigstens zu fragen warum.  
Ob er antwortet oder nicht, hängt dann von ihm ab, aber ich will es wenigstens versucht haben."antwortete sie ihm mit klarer Stimme.  
Sie spürte den Blick ihres Professors auf sich und wusste, das er dachte sie würde das nicht so einfach hinnehmen können. Doch er irrte sich, sie würde diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens beenden, indem sie ihrem Peiniger gegenübertrat.  
Mit dem Ende würde ein neuer Anfang für sie kommen. Sie war sich sicher, das Harry zu ihr stehen würde und mit seiner Hilfe würde sie es schaffen und dadurch vielleicht nur noch stärker werden.  
Sie war andererseits auch ängstlich. Was, wenn sie sich überschätzte? Wenn sie nicht so stark war, wie sie es sich jetzt vorstellte.  
Es könnte alles anders laufen, als sie es sich dachte.

* * *

hiriel, er wird nichts besonderes machen, sorry wenn ich dich enttäuschen werde  
Merlin, danke, ich hoffe du liest weiter  
Flerina, das mache ich auch meistens  
ClassicAngel, finde ich eigentlich auch nicht so wirklich, war eher spontan  
Liz Black, Pippi in den Augen?  
Tina, so geht´s mir auch, bloss das ich es in der Hand hab ;-)  
Taetzchen, weiß nicht, mal schauen  
Leandriel-Whitestorm, keine Sorge, geht bestimmt noch weiter, hatte nur nicht soviel Zeit und keine Ahnung wie ich meine Idee schreiben soll


	7. 7

Hermine hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, da sie zu nervös wegen dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Ron war. Die ganze Nacht war sie zusammengekauert auf dem Bett gesessen, hatte nachgedacht und sich das Widersehen vorgestellt.  
Pünktlich um zehn Uhr klopfte es an der Tür. Hermine zog sich schnell an und ging dann zur Tür, um ihrem sie Professor zu öffnen.  
„Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Sind sie sich wirklich sicher, das sie das wollen?"fragte er und beäugte sie misstrauisch. Sie sah total verschlafen aus und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.  
Zur Antwort nickte Hermine enthusiastisch und bekräftigte es noch mit einem verschlafenem „Ja". Ihr Professor zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm darauf platz.  
Damit wollte er Hermine zu verstehen geben, das sie noch ins Bad gehen könne um sich fertig zu machen. Sie wollte ihn gerade total entgeistert fragen, was er da mache, als er zur Tür des Badezimmers nickte.  
Sie verstand und ging schnell hinein um sich noch zu waschen.  
Severus wusste, das Hermine etwas Aufmunterung brauchte, als rief er ihr durch die geschlossene Tür etwas zu, das für Hermine nach „Mister Potter wird auch kommen. Ich habe ihn gebeten sie zu unterstützen wo er nur kann."klang.  
Als Hermine aus dem Bad herauskam, sah sie schon um einiges besser aus. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren etwas blasser und sie sah jetzt nicht mehr zu verschlafen aus.  
„Wenn sie soweit sind, werde ich sie zur Eingangshalle bringen. Mister Potter wartet dort bereits auf sie. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor Mister Weasley die Schule verlässt."sagte er und stand schwungvoll auf.  
Hermine schaute ihn einen Moment fragend an, schien jedoch zu dem Entschluss gekommen zu sein, das es sie nichts anging, was ihr Professor für Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, noch erledigen wollte.  
Mit eiligen Schritten gingen sie zur Eingangshalle und nachdem Hermine ein paar Schritte weiter rein gegangen war, entdeckte sie Harry, ihren besten Freund.  
Er rannte auf sie zu, kaum das er sie entdeckte hatte. Als er bei ihr angekommen war, wollte er sie umarmen, doch Hermine wich vor ihm zurück.  
Er wollte sie gerade fragen, was überhaupt passiert war, doch sein nicht einmal angefangener Satz wurde von Professor Snape unterbrochen „Lassen sie das, Potter!"zischte er ihm zu und wandte sich ab.  
Verblüfft wollte Harry ihn fragen, was er lassen sollte, doch sein Professor war schon außer Sichtweite, da er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, die Stufen zum Gryffindor-Turm zu erklimmen.  
In der Eingangshalle war es Menschenleer, bis natürlich auf Harry und Hermine. Keiner von beiden redete auch nur ein Wort, bis Hermine leise die Stille durchbrach „Bitte Harry, frag nicht, was passiert ist. Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn ich bereit dazu bin, aber jetzt bin ich es noch nicht."  
Harry schaute sie besorgt an, verstand aber. Wenn sie nicht reden wollte, würde e es Akzeptieren, denn immerhin hatte sie ihn auch nie zum reden gezwungen, wenn er nicht wollte.  
Trotzdem war Harry traurig, das sein bester Freund von Hogwarts verwiesen wurde und seine beste Freundin nicht mit ihm reden wollte. So nahm er Hermine einfach bei der Hand und wartete zusammen mit ihr auf Ron.  
Zuerst hatte Hermine seine Hand abschütteln wollen, doch er hatte nicht locker gelassen, bis sie eingesehen hatte, das er ihr nichts tun wollte.  
In einem anderem Gang in Hogwarts wurde ein rothaariger Junge von einem Mann am Kragen gegen eine Wand gedrückt. „Wissen sie eigentlich, was sie Miss Granger angetan haben?" flüsterte er so leise und gefährlich, das der andere eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
„Ja, Professor"sagte er spöttisch „Ich weiß ganz genau was ich getan habe. Ich habe es der Schlampe mal richtig besorgt, so wie sie es gebraucht hat!"Das reichte Severus und er holte aus um den Überraschten Jungen eine zu Knallen.  
Sein Kopf wurde durch den Hieb gegen die Wand geworfen, was ihm zusätzliche Schmerzen machte. Jetzt hatte Ron wirklich Angst. Er sah in die Augen seines ehemaligen Professors und konnte darin Wut, Abscheu und Zorn erkennen.  
So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen, auch wenn er ihn schon oft auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Doch sein Professor besann sich. Dieser Junge war es nicht wert, seine Kraft zu verschwenden.  
Die konnte er noch für wichtigere Dinge gebrauchen. Er ließ den schockierten Jungen runter, der sich gleich seine schmerzende Wange rieb. „Kommen Sie, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege!"zischte Severus und schleifte Ron am Arm mit sich.  
Ron hatte währenddessen erkannt, das er eine Platzwunde am Kopf hatte, wo er gegen die Wand geknallt war. Er wagte es jedoch nicht, seinen Professor darüber zu informieren, aus Angst, er würde noch ganz andere Dinge mit ihm machen.  
So hielt er sich den Kopf und litt still vor sich hin. Zwar wusste er, das er Hermine um einiges mehr angetan hatte, doch es interessierte ihn nicht, da sie ja nur ein Wertloses Schlammblut war.  
Da Rons Haare so rot waren, erkannte man das Blut, das aus seiner Kopfwunde trat, nicht sofort, wofür Severus Snape sich im Stillen bedankte.  
Er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, das Ron eine Kopfverletzung hatte, doch es war ihm egal. Genau so egal, wie es diesem Weasley egal gewesen war, was er Hermine antat.  
Kurz vor der Eingangshalle ließ er Weasley los und vergewisserte sich, das dieser noch selbstständig stehen konnte. Dann marschierte er los und betrat die Halle, dicht gefolgt von Ronald Weasley, dessen Auge sich schon leicht blau verfärbt hatte.  
Seit Severus Snape die Halle verlassen hatte, um ihn zu holen, war noch Albus Dumledore zu den beiden Schülern gestoßen.  
Als Ron erkannt hatte, das Hermine ihn ängstlich anstarrte, lächelte er ihr lasziv zu und machte eine obszöne Geste, die sie einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ.  
„Mister Weasley, hiermit verweise ich sie offiziell der Schule Hogwarts. Ich bitte sie, das Haus nun zu verlassen und nie wieder zu kommen. Es tut mir leid."sagte Dumbledore und öffnete mit einem Schwung seiner Hand die großen Türen der Eingangshalle.  
Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte, wurde er von Hermine aufgehalten. „Warum"rief sie ihm traurig und ängstlich hinterher.

* * *

Condor, mal schauen, lass dich überraschen  
Flerina, ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich nicht  
Liz Black, quälen kann man das hier wohl auch nicht nennen, oder?  
hiriel, wenn du nicht enttäuscht bist, dann ist gut


	8. 8

Hermine fürchtete sich vor Rons Antwort. Sie wusste weder, was in ihm vorging, noch, ob er irgendetwas bereute.  
Das einzige, was sie tun konnte war, zu hoffen. Zu hoffen das er seinen Fehler einsah und das nie wieder vorkommen würde.  
Von sich aus ergriff sie zitternd Harrys Hand und drückte sie. Harry sah sie von der Seite an und drückte leicht zurück, um ihr zu zeigen das er immer für sie da war.  
Ron, der einige Meter entfernt stand, sah das und grinste Harry an. „Harry, endlich hast du sie rumgekriegt. Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit!" rief er ihm zu.  
Harry warf zuerst einen Blick auf Hermine, dann rief er Ron so ruhig, wie seine Stimme es ihm erlaubte, zu „Ich habe sie nicht rumgekriegt.  
Ich unterstütze sie und versuche ihr zu helfen. Was auch immer du ihr angetan hast, so was macht ein Freund nicht!"  
Dann wollte er auf ihn zugehen und ihm irgendwie wehtun, ihn schlagen oder treten, das wusste Harry selbst noch nicht.  
Er wusste nur, das er dieses dämliche Grinsen von Rons Gesicht wischen wollte, doch Hermine, die seine Hand noch immer festhielt, hielt ihn auf. „Nicht, Harry!" flüsterte sie.  
Das Grinsen wich aus Rons Gesicht und er krempelte den linken Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch. „Siehst du das, Schlammblut? Ich diene dem Dunklen Lord.  
Deswegen tat ich es. Und ich werde ihm alles über sie sagen, Professor Snape. Das sie ein Spion für den Orden sind!" schrie er und drehte sich wutentbrannt zu Severus Snape um.  
Dieser war zu schockiert als das er irgendetwas tun konnte, um zu verhindern das Ron sich unsichtbar zauberte.  
Dumbledore versuchte zwar noch, die Tore zu schließen, doch es schien schon zu spät zu sein. Das einzige, was von Ron noch übrig war, war das schallende Echo seines irren Lachens.  
Hermine brach weinend auf dem Boden der Großen Halle zusammen und Harry versuchte noch, sie zu trösten.  
Severus Snape sah den Direktor der Schule sprachlos an. „Severus, bringen sie Miss Granger auf ihr Zimmer und verabreichen ihr einen Beruhigungstrank.  
Ich werde Harry mit in mein Büro nehmen. Wenn Miss Granger sich soweit beruhigt hat, das sie sie alleine lassen können, kommen auch sie in mein Büro." sagte Albus Dumbledore nach einer Weile.  
Severus kam sofort in Bewegung und eilte sie den beiden Schülern. „Potter, sie gehen mit Professor Dumbledore. Ich werde mich um Miss Granger kümmern!" zischte er und erstickte die Widerworte des jungen Gryffindors mit einem gefährlich aussehenden Blick im Keim.  
„Sofort!" befahl er und Harry ging so schnell er konnte zu Dumbledore. Bei diesem angekommen warf er noch einen Blick zurück und sah gerade noch, wie Snape Hermine auf seine Arme hob und mit ihr hinunter in die Kerker ging.  
„Komm Harry, komm mit in mein Büro, dort werden wir über einiges reden. Keine Sorge Harry, Miss Granger wird es gut gehen, Professor Snape wird sich gut um sie kümmern." sagte Dumbledore und ging schon einige Schritte voraus.  
Dumbledore war sich sicher, das Harry sich jetzt denken konnte, was Ron Hermine angetan hatte.  
Severus Snape legte Hermine in ihr Bett und strich ihr beruhigend eine Tränennasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sprach beruhigend „Ich werde nicht zulassen, das dieser Mistkerl noch einmal in ihre Nähe kommt, Miss Granger.  
Verlassen sie sich auf mein Wort. Ich habe noch nicht einmal nur etwas so dahergeredet, um jemanden zu beruhigen.  
Ich hielte es für besser, wenn sie jetzt schlafen. Damit sie nicht von Alpträumen geplagt werden, gebe ich ihnen den Traumlos-Trank."  
Hermine hatte ihm während seiner Worte in seine Augen geguckt. Nun , da seine rede geendet hatte, wollte er in sein Büro um dort den Trank zu holen, doch sie hielt ihn fest.  
„Bitte Professor, gehen sie nicht. Ich will, das sie bei mir bleiben. Wenn sie jetzt gehen..." sagte sie und ihr liefen wieder Tränen die Wange hinunter.  
Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren. Dann flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, das er Dumbledore Bescheid sagen würde, das es länger dauern würde.  
Sie nickte und ließ ihn gehen. Als er wieder von dem Kamin zurückkam, war sie schon eingeschlafen, doch er hielt es für besser, wenn jemand bei ihr war, der sie im Falle eines Alptraumes beruhigen könnte.

* * *

Sorry an alle, die meine Story lesen. Mit diesem Kapitel hab ich ziemlich lange gebraucht. Nochmal Sorry.

hiriel, deine Vermutung war richtig :-)  
Little Nadeshiko, danke dir, ich werde jetzt versuchen detailierter zu sein  
sunnymaus2180, danke dir  
Flerina, gut, wenn ich dich nicht enttäuscht hab :-)  
hbt3, tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, es ging nicht früher


End file.
